


Doble Cita

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para @LJ1938.  Peter tiene una cita que le dará a su padre una agradable sorpresa. Igual la de David a  su padre Charles.





	Doble Cita

Regalo de cumpleaños para @LJ1938

-Papá, tengo una cita.

Erik dejó de leer el periódico y alzó la vista, sorprendido. Podía esperar semejante noticia de su adorada Wanda, ya de dieciséis años, resuelta y elegante, pero no de Peter, del taciturno Peter que se pasaba horas encerrado en el sótano jugando a Pacman, o afuera corriendo de aquí para allá con su mutación. Sus hijos eran gemelos pero nadie lo adivinaría porque eran el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, tan diferentes en apariencia y personalidad.

-¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! – Erik sonrió, entusiasmado -. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

Peter carraspeó.

-Afortunado, papá. Es un compañero de la escuela, un año menor que yo.

Si algo definía a Peter Lehnsherr era que siempre tenía un as bajo la manga para maravillar.

-¿Cómo se llama? – se interesó su padre.

-David – suspiró Peter y se rascó la nuca -. David Xavier, es el hijo de Charles Xavier, ese científico millonario que recibió en la tele el otro día una medalla del presidente.

Erik estaba pasmado. Había visto cómo el Presidente de los Estados Unidos premiaba a ese científico brillante, de mirada gentil y en silla de ruedas, por sus estudios de genética sobre la gente como ellos, mutantes, y aunque lo hizo porque la televisión estaba encendida y era la hora de la cena, el tema lo interesó.

-Papá, ¿puedo usar el auto?

-¿Qué?

-Si puedo usar el auto.

-Todavía no conseguiste la licencia, hijo – le recordó su padre y añadió en tono admonitorio -. Reprobaste dos veces el examen por no bajar la velocidad en la prueba de manejo.

Peter se rascó otra vez la nuca, frustrado.

-¡Pero le prometí a David que lo buscaría para llevarlo a cenar!

-¿A cenar? – Erik alzó una ceja, entendía que era una cita pero una cena sonaba demasiado formal.

-Al Macdonald’s que está a diez cuadras de aquí – explicó Peter y su padre comprendió que no sería una cena “formal” precisamente -. Pero David vive en Westchester y le queda demasiado lejos. Su papá se fue de viaje y él no puede manejar los coches porque tiene quince, papá.

-No voy a prestarte el coche, Peter – decidió Erik y alzó el diario para seguir leyendo.

-¡Fantástico! – gruñó el adolescente -. Entonces, voy a cancelar mi cita porque mi padre no quiere prestarme su auto. 

Erik estaba cansado de que su hijo le cuestionara sus órdenes, era estricto, lo reconocía, pero siendo viudo desde hacía cinco años, trataba de ponerles límites y educar a los gemelos, que muchas veces no se la hacían fácil.

-Entonces, te llevaré yo – soltó sin saber por qué.

Peter abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Erik se puso de pie y palpó el bolsillo del pantalón para asegurarse de que tenía allí las llaves del coche.

-Que voy a llevarte a la casa de tu amigo para llevarlos a los dos a cenar. Vamos – ordenó.

-Pero, papá – suspiró Peter perplejo -. Todo bien, pero. ¿vas a conducir hasta la casa de David? Tengo dieciséis.

-¿Y? – lo miró su padre -. ¿Cuál es el problema? – el jovencito no supo qué responder -. Vamos, Peter, antes de que me arrepienta de hacer un viaje hasta Westchester – y salió.

Peter se encogió de hombros. No se había arreglado todavía para la cita, pero en un parpadeo, se bañó, vistió y estuvo sentado en el asiento del acompañante antes de que su padre abriera la puerta del coche. Su mutación servía para ocasiones como esta.

Erik se sentó y encendió el motor.

-Dame la dirección – le pidió a su hijo.

………………………

Charles tenía que viajar esa tarde a Washington para disertar en una conferencia pero el asunto se canceló y estaba en su despacho, repasando un discurso, que daría en otra que se avecinaba. Era un mutante telépata entregado a la ciencia. Llevaba diez años divorciado de una ex agente de la CIA, poco interesada en su hijo, que le había otorgado la custodia completa y apenas llamaba a David en su cumpleaños o Navidad. Charles sufría por él pero el joven parecía restarle importancia porque decía que su padre lo era todo y parecía un muchacho feliz, estudioso y tranquilo.

-Papá – entró David en el despacho. Charles hizo a un lado el discurso para prestarle atención -. Mira, no te lo dije porque estabas ocupado con la conferencia que se canceló pero esta noche tengo una cita.

Su padre lo miró, asombrado. Le costaba ver a su hijo crecer y que había dejado de ser un niño hacía tiempo. 

David se acercó al escritorio. 

-Es un compañero de la escuela, un año mayor. Ya tiene dieciséis así que le pedirá a su padre el coche para llevarme hasta la ciudad.

-Eso quiere decir que si yo hoy viajaba a Washington, no iba a enterarme de tu cita, Dave – comentó Charles en un tono pausado. Era fascinante su personalidad porque pocas veces se mostraba enfadado y casi siempre hablaba de una manera tranquila, que transmitía calma -. ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste antes?

David se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza. Reconocía que no había actuado correctamente pero su padre solía ser sobreprotector y temió que no lo dejara salir si se lo comentaba antes. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error porque Charles nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar y no haría nada que lo hiciera sufrir.

-¿Cuándo vendrá a buscarte ese joven? – quiso saber su progenitor -. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Peter y vendrá para las seis.

Charles consultó su reloj.

-Entonces, lo esperaremos juntos porque quiero conocerlo.

…………..

Continuará


End file.
